Harry¿El ultimo Potter?
by pao potter herondale
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si James Potter hubiera tenido un hermano menor... si Regulus no hubiera sido el unico hermano de Sirius... si Lucius hubiera tenido una hermana menor... si Teddy no hubiera sido el primer hijo de Remus... y si por fin ahora que Lord Voldemort esta muerto... la familia que Harry nunca supo que tenia aparece en sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: PROLOGO

Era la media noche de un día de invierno en Estados Unidos, había llovido sin parar el último par de días, ya que estaban siendo víctimas de un fuerte huracán que había azotado y dejado desastres a su paso en todo el país, todas las personas dormían o se refugiaban en el calor de sus hogares, en el único lugar tal vez de todo el estado de California donde eso no ocurría era en la universidad de St. James.

En el despacho del director de esta universidad se llevaba a cabo una fuerte discusión entre el tutor de uno de los estudiantes, el director y una alumna de la universidad.

-No creen que ya es suficiente de tantos secretos- dijo la chica con un suspiro- exijo saber quién es Harry Potter

Los dos hombres frente a ella palidecieron al instante, desde que la chica había entrado a la oficina exigiendo hablar con el director y pidiendo que el papa del mejor amigo de su primo estuviera presente sabían que la situación sería complicada, pero jamás imaginaron que ella hubiera descubierto algo relacionado a Harry Potter, habían criado a los chicos lo más alejados posibles de Europa y especialmente de Londres, para evitar tener que revelar las explicaciones que parecía que había llegado el tiempo de dar, después de 22 años parecía que todas las mentiras que habían logrado construir alrededor de los 5 chicos habían llegado a su fin y había mil secretos por revelar.

El director de la universidad volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo y no era capaz de voltear a ver a la chica que lo interrogaba, a pesar de los años que habían pasado aun seguía viendo en el al adolescente asustado que un día junto a otras dos adolescentes habían aparecido en la universidad cuando el aun era un alumno y a pesar de que él era solo dos años mayor que él no pudo negarse a ayudarlo y desde entonces lo veía como a su hermano menor, se levanto abrazo a la chica y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Tienes razón Jimena- al escuchar esto las dos personas que lo acompañaban lo vieron fijamente, la chica porque no creyó que cederían a darle la razón tan rápidamente, y el otro adulto porque le aterraba la idea de que todos los secretos del pasado se devalaran pero tenía que sacar valor y hablar con la verdad y sabia que el indicado para contar toda la verdad no era su amigo que siempre lo había ayudado si no el.

-Pero no será hoy Jimena- se veía muy triste, a pesar de que Jimena nunca lo había visto sonreír del todo, siempre lo había considerado como un señor muy guapo, moreno, con su cabello negro y unos ojos grises que reflejaban tristeza.

-Al- dijo el director muy molesto- no crees que 22 años son suficiente tiempo- al ver la expresión de Jimena bajo el tono en su voz –callar tanto tiempo te va terminar matando a ti también-

La chica no dejaba de ver uno al otro, había crecido con esos dos hombres y nunca los había visto enfrentarse entre ellos o contradecirse, y mucho menos hablar de las muertes que a tan temprana edad los habían rodeado a ella y a sus amigos.

-Jimena- continuo el señor Al, como si no hubiera escuchado a su amigo- se que has esperado 22 años y no sé si estés preparada para lo que escucharas- la chica paso saliva pensando en si no se arrepentiría de escoger el saber la verdad –pero no eres la única que merece saber la verdad.

-Puedo ir ahorita a despertar a los chicos- añadió rápidamente la chica, por fin había conseguido que le dieran las explicaciones que siempre había buscado y no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

-Jimena pasa de la media noche mañana hablaremos-respondió tajante el director- mañana Al vendrá después de la cena y hablaremos tranquilamente.

-No olvides traer a Izzy, Bastian, James y Alec- la chica asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se dio la vuelta y simplemente añadió –James no fue de vacaciones a Australia- al escuchar esto el poco color de la cara de los hombres desapareció, ya que al iniciar el invierno el primo de Jimena les pidió permiso para ir a Australia y ellos lo aceptaron con la condición de que regresara en dos semanas, y ese mismo día en la tarde el había vuelto- estuvo en Londres, así que espero que mañana no nos mientan- la chica suspiro –porque ya tenemos una idea de lo que paso- los dos hombres asintieron con pesar, ya que en realidad ninguno pensaba seguirles mintiendo- buenas noches Sr. Black, buenas noches papa- la chica salió y al entrar a su dormitorio sonrió al ver que su mejor amiga la esperaba despierta.

Isabelle o Izzy como ellos la llamaban la miro muy preocupada y es que después de que James les había contado que al llegar a Londres había descubierto que el apellido Potter era muy famoso ya que un joven un año mayor que ellos llamado Harry Potter había derrotado a un mago tenebroso que atemorizaba Europa y cuando James les indico que al ver fotos de ese chico se había dado cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con la pareja de adolescentes cuyas fotos habían encontrado escondidas en el cajón de papa de Bastian, su amiga sin esperar más había salido corriendo y diciéndoles que esta vez exigiría que de una vez por todas alguien les hablara con la verdad.

-De que te enteraste- pregunto seria y clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los ojos castaños de su amiga, y poniéndose de pie para demostrar aun más la gran diferencia de estaturas que existía entre las chicas, y es que mientras Jimena apenas lograba alcanzar un poco más del metro y medio de estatura, Izzy que era bastante alta alcanzaba el 1.70, y en esos momentos trataba de intimidar un poco a su amiga, ya que tenía miedo de que se hubiera enterado de algo y los adultos la hubieran obligado a no decirles nada a ellos.

-Mañana después de la cena mi papa y el Sr. Black quieren vernos en el despacho- Izzy asintió suspirando resignada, ella era por meses la más pequeña de sus amigos y la única que aun no cumplía los 22 años, y a diferencia de sus "hermanos" ella nunca había estado interesada en saber la verdad, adoraba a los dos hombres que los habían criado y sabia que si les habían ocultado algo era por su bien, pero desgraciadamente sus amigos que eran demasiado tercos nunca lo habían visto de este modo.

-Y supongo que aunque me niegue a ir tú y Alec me obligaran verdad- Jimena volteo completamente ya que nunca había entendido la postura de su amiga, y no comprendía como alguien podía preferir vivir en la ignorancia sobre su origen.

-No te obligare- respondió después de meditarlo –pero no puedo prometer que Alec no lo haga- Izzy rio sabiendo que sería imposible convencer a su hermano de no estar en la reunión, además que no podía ser tan ingrata con él, su hermano mayor era el más preocupado por descubrir su pasado desde que el verano pasado habían encontrado en el cajón de las fotografía una foto de un bebe con una pareja, y habían reconocido que la mujer era su madre y el bebe era Alec, y al ver que la foto tenia de fondo un famoso teatro ingles, habían decido que James viajara a Inglaterra a descubrir mas sobre el que pensaba era el padre de Alec e Izzy, si James había sido capaz de cruzar un océano entero para ayudar a su amigo Alec, ella que era su hermana lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo a hablar con su padrino y con el papa de Jimena.

-Mañana hablaremos con los chicos deben de estar durmiendo en el cuarto de Bastian- contesto pensativa Izzy- a menos que quieras ir a hacerle una visita a tu príncipe azul y despertarlo con un beso de amor- Jimena volteo y le arrojo una almohada a la cara a su amiga, la cual estaba muerta de la risa.

Se divirtieron aventándose almohadas y jugando alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que Jimena recordó que sus clases al siguiente día iniciaban a las seis de la mañana, por lo que les quedaba poco mas de 3 horas tan solo para poder dormir.

Mientras Jimena trataba de dormir, sintió como alguien se metía en su cama y sonrió al ver como Izzy aun no olvidaba del todo sus costumbres infantiles, y es que cuando la chica era niña le daba miedo dormir sola y siempre se metía a la cama de Jimena y a la de su hermano Alec, estuvo a punto de sacarla a empujones en venganza por la broma sobre Bastian, pero después de todo sabia que en unas horas les esperaba un día muy difícil, y a pesar de que el comentario sobre su ex novio no le había agradado en lo más mínimo lo dejo pasar.

En otro lado del instituto en la torre de los chicos, en una de las habitaciones dos jóvenes jugaban videojuegos ansiosos al no poder dormir, mientras un tercero los observaba desde la cama pensando en la que por muchos años había sido su mejor amiga, hasta que un día confundieron sus sentimientos y su amistad no había podido sobrevivir a eso.

-Vamos Bastian ven a jugar- le llamo el chico que estaba más cerca de el, tenía el cabello castaño y le llegaba hasta los hombros –le estoy dando una paliza a Alec y eso no es divertido

Bastian solo sonrió mientras se giraba y trataba de dormir, aun no entendía como había aceptado que ese par se quedaran a dormir en su habitación si ya sabía que no lo dejarían dormir y mañana traería unas ojeras enormes, de las cuales Izzy se burlaría y su novia Jocelyn le daría un sermón por no dormir lo suficiente y aparecer delante de todo el colegio con ese aspecto descuidado como solía reprenderle diciéndole que era uno de los chicos más atractivos de toda la universidad pero no aprovechaba el máximo esta condición ya que siempre andaba sin afeitar y con la ropa arrugada, y era verdad que era muy atractivo, no era el más alto de sus amigos porque Alec media 1.82 pero si alcanzaba el 1.78, tenía el cabello negro y muy corto, unos ojos grises, y un muy buen cuerpo, el cual escondía bajo las camisetas flojas que solía usar.

Alec por su parte veía como su amigo le daba una paliza en el videojuego, pero la verdad no podía concentrarse en lo mas mínimo, James había ido por pedido de el a Londres a investigar sobre su pasado y resultaba que no había conocido a nadie con el apellido de su madre, en cambio había regresado con muchísimas incógnitas sobre los Potter, además el hecho de que la luna llena estuviera resplandeciendo esa noche le producía como cada mes un horrible dolor de cabeza que hacia aun mas difícil su concentración en el juego.

En cambio James el más chico de los 3 jóvenes, a pesar de estar preocupado ya había asimilado todos los descubrimientos de su viaje y en esos momentos solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, era la primer vez en toda su vida que estaban separados por tanto tiempo y a pesar de haber sido solo 2 semanas los había extrañado muchísimo, a su amigo Alec con su manía por el orden y porque todas las cosas estuvieran bajo control, a su mejor amigo Bastian y sus mil excusas para esconder sus sentimientos y esconderse bajo la pose del chico irresponsable al que nada le importaba, a Izzy y sus ganas de demostrar que ya era un adulto y de salir con todos los chavos que se le pusieron enfrente para demostrarle a Alec que el ya no tenía control sobre ella, pero sobre todo a su prima Jimena con su afán de rebelión y de proteger a quien se le cruzara en el camino, todos sus amigos eran muy especiales, el en cambio desde niño había sido definido como el "equilibrio", tal vez por haber crecido huérfano había madurado primero que todos sus amigos y a sus 22 años tenía muy claro lo que quería de su futuro, aunque su último viaje le había hecho dudar sobre su pasado sabia que nada de lo que pudiera descubrir lo haría dudar sobre sus metas y planes a futuro, el sabia quien era y no iba dejar que el pasado lo definiera.

Al mismo tiempo Alan Black había regresado al departamento que había comprado cerca de la universidad para no estar muy lejos de los chicos, entro directamente a su despacho y se sirvió una copa de whisky, hacía años que había dejado de beber, pero en situaciones como estas necesitaba el alcohol para sacar la frustración que sentía, mientras bebía abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco una foto que estaba escondida bajo llave, en ella se podía ver a el mismo de joven con el gran amor de su juventud Regina, y junto a ellos su mejor amigo John abrazando a una chica muggle que habían conocido en el bar al que habían acudido en Londres esa noche, la chica era norteamericana y había tenido un aventura muy intensa con su mejor amigo durante dos meses, en esos momentos las dos chicas de la fotografía no le interesaban, era de su mejor amigo del que necesitaba apoyo, siempre lo había extrañado y mas al ver que James era muy parecido físicamente a él, pero sabía que nunca lo necesitaría tanto como al siguiente día por la noche.

Por otro lado el director de la universidad se sentía destruido, había construido una vida con esos chicos y a pesar de que siempre supo que algún día tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de haber basado su familia en chicos con los que no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea, aun no se encontraba listo para perder a las personas que más quería y mucho menos a Jimena, la niña que cuando nació le robo el corazón y de la que nunca pudo separarse desde ese día.

Un par de horas después en el cuarto de las chicas comenzó a sonar la alarma que indicaba que si no se despertaban en un par de minutos, llegarían tarde a su primera clase.

La primera en despertarse como siempre fue Izzy, ya que Jimena siempre tenía un serio problema con el hecho de madrugar porque adoraba dormir, pero también tardaba muchísimo tiempo menos en arreglarse, así que Izzy siempre la dejaba dormir mientras ella tomaba un baño.

La chica entro al enorme baño que tenían dentro del dormitorio y comenzó a ducharse, a pesar de estar muy relajada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche y en como lo tomarían sus amigos, y es que si de algo estaba segura es que pasara lo que pasara los 5 permanecerían unidos como hasta ese día, ya que a pesar de que Jimena y Bastian, se ignoraba y desde hacía 4 años no se dirigían la palabra, siempre estaban juntos y sabían que aunque no lo dijeran se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Salió de bañarse y comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello negro mientras le gritaba a su amiga para despertarla –Jimena apúrate aun tenemos que ir a levantar a los chicos- su amiga solo se movió entre las sabanas.

-Yo no tengo porque perder minutos de mi sueño para ir a despertar a ese trío de holgazanes- replico molesta, y sin volviéndose a cubrir con las sabanas de su cama.

-Entonces no tendrás ninguna queja si se quedan dormidos y algún profesor los castiga y no pueden ir a la oficina de tu papa esta noche- Izzy rio al ver como sus palabras surtían efecto ya que su amiga se levanto inmediatamente y corría hacia el baño, por lo menos hoy tendría ayuda para despertar a sus hermanos, ya que la mayoría de los días ella tenía que ir a despertarlos sola, y sus amigos pocas veces eran agradable a esas horas de la madrugada.

Después de quince minutos las chicas salieron de su dormitorio y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones de la torre norte, que era donde tenían su dormitorio los chicos, al llegar al quinto piso que era donde sus amigos dormían Jimena giro hacia la izquierda, antes de que Izzy la tomara del brazo y la girara hacia el otro extremo.

-La habitación de Bastian es de este lado- dijo sin aclarar nada mas, mientras Jimena asintió, y es que nunca había estado en la habitación del chico, ya que ellos habían dejado de ser amigos en el verano antes de ingresar a la universidad, y en estos casi 4 años que llevaban estudiando eran pocas las palabras que habían llegado a cruzar.

A la mitad del pasillo Izzy de detuvo frente a una puerta, en cuya inscripción Jimena pudo leer un letrero en el que decía Sr. Black, la chica sabía que Bastian no compartía habitación con nadie, ya que el chico tenía un problema cardiaco desde el nacimiento y varias noches en las que se sentía mal un enfermero particular que lo atendía se quedaba a pasar la noche con él.

Jimena se recargo en la pared esperando que su amiga tocara la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver que la chica sacaba una llave de su mochila y abría la puerta, se debió imaginar que Izzy tendría llave del cuarto de su amigo, ya que muchas veces cuando el chico se enfermaba ella iba y pasaba la noche en su cuarto cuidándolo.

Al entrar en la habitación ambas sonrieron al ver que los chicos habían juntado las dos camas y en esos momentos dos de ellos dormían plácidamente, mientras el sonido de la duchaba anunciaba que el tercer chico ya había despertado y estaba dándose un baño.

Jimena dejo que Izzy se encargara de despertar a Bastian y Alec, mientras ella inspeccionaba la habitación del chico, ya que a diferencia de la de su primo en la que por orden de Alec todo estaba perfectamente recogido siempre, la habitación de Bastian estaba en un completo desorden de ropa y libros regados por todo el cuarto, lo único que se mantenía organizado y libre de polvo era una repisa en la que podía observar varias fotos así que se acerco a verlas, eran 3 fotos, en la de una orilla se podía observar a James abrazando a Alec y Bastian y estaban en lo que parecía ser un antro de tantos a los que acostumbraban ir los chicos, la foto de la otra orilla era una de Bastian recargado en un árbol de jardín del campus junto a Izzy, pero la foto que mas llamo la atención de la chica fue la del centro en la que se podía observar a Bastian varios años más joven abrazando a una chica de cabello castaño la cual sonreía feliz mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, estaba tan asombrada de ver esa foto ahí que no escucho cuando alguien se acerco a su espalda.

-Esa foto nos la tomaron cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria- Jimena se tenso al escuchar tan cerca la voz de Bastian – justo una semana antes de que termináramos y dejaras de hablarme- el chico se dio la vuelta con dirección hacia el baño y solo añadió –lucíamos mas felices de lo que hemos estado en años- Jimena se volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, sabía que había sido un error ir a esa habitación.

Comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por el pasillo, no tenía ganas de ir a clases y menos de ver a sus amigos, ya que la primera hora de clase que tenia hoy, era una asignatura de tronco común, por lo que era la única materia que cuatro de los amigos compartían.

-Me vas a hacer correr más o ya tienes suficiente- Jimena se giro, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado y era de la única persona a la que nunca ignoraba y con la que solía portarse más vulnerable.

El chico que estaba tras ella simplemente abrió sus brazos para dejar que la chica se recargara en él y lo abrazara.

-No creí que el conservara esa foto- dijo en un susurro- yo rompí la copia de esa fotografía con la que me quede ese día.

-No sé qué paso entre ustedes ese verano- añadió abrazándola más fuerte James – pero estoy seguro de que el te quería demasiado y era muy feliz con su relación

Jimena simplemente lo soltó y lo tomo del brazo para ir hacia el jardín del campus, sabía que el chico le haría compañía y no se molestaría en faltar a clases.

Aun recordaba cómo había sido la chica más feliz cuando había iniciado una relación con Bastian, después de ser los mejores amigos toda la vida, cuando tenían 18 años con la ayuda de Izzy por fin habían aceptado que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y habían iniciado una relación a escondidas de sus padres porque no sabían cómo se tomarían el hecho de que los chicos que habían criado como hermanos ahora eran novios, pero la fantasía solo duro 3 meses ya que la noche de su graduación había descubierto a Bastian besando a su peor enemiga de la preparatoria, le exigió una explicación y el chico ni siquiera intento justificarse por lo que ellos terminaron, y aunque nunca fue un acuerdo, ninguno de los dos les dijo a sus amigos lo que realmente había pasado y los chicos solo podían hacerse suposiciones del motivo real por el que habían terminado.

Al llegar al jardín un grupo de chicos y chicas que no tenían clases jugaban futbol soccer, los primos no tardaron en unírseles dispuestos a divertirse un par de horas.

Mientras tanto Izzy había despertado rápidamente a Alec y había decidido ir a clases sola, ya que Alec iba un año más adelante que ellos, y cuando Jimena había salido corriendo James la siguió al instante, y conocía demasiado a los primos para saber que ninguno de los dos iría a clases, Bastian por su parte le había reclamado haber llevado a su habitación a Jimena y la había culpado de la reacción de Jimena, antes de añadir que no se sentía bien y pasaría por la enfermería del colegio para que le dieran una justificante medico para no asistir a clases ese día.

Izzy iba gruñendo hacia su salón de clases cuando se encontró con Jocelyn, la peor enemiga de Jimena y de ella misma, y que para colmo desde hacía algunos años era la novia de Bastian.

La chica pelinegra trato de esquivarla antes de que la chica rubia artificial la tomara del brazo y la jalara hacia una orilla del pasillo –Donde esta Bastian- Izzy fulmino con la mirada a la chica antes de voltearse y seguir con su camino

-Solo espero que no esté con la zorra de tu amiguita porque ya me di cuenta que ella tampoco fue a desayunar- Eso fue más de lo que Izzy pudo tolerar, no soportaba a Jocelyn y menos el hecho de que se sintiera dueña de Bastian, pero lo que si no iba permitir era que alguien se atreviera a ofender a su mejor amiga.

Antes de que Jocelyn pudiera reaccionar estaba en el suelo con Izzy sobre ella golpeándola en la cara y jalando sus cabellos rubios, Izzy estaba fuera de control y nadie de los que pasaba por ahí se atrevía a intervenir, sabían de la mala relación entre Jocelyn y Jimena, pero nadie imagino que la que terminaría golpeando a la chica seria la rebelde Izzy y menos porque a pesar de que en el grupo de amigos eran dos las chicas, todos se dedicaban a sobreproteger a Izzy y tratar de que esta no se metiera en líos, ya que el carácter de Jimena hacia que quererla proteger fuera demasiado complicado.

Alec tomaba el desayuno con calma ya que el entraba un poco más tarde a su primera clase, y a pesar que era muy buen amigo de varios de sus compañeros de curso no tenía una relación muy profunda con ellos ya que siempre pasaba su tiempo libre con su hermana y sus amigos, mientras terminaba de beber su café volteo a ver como un grupo de chicos del curso de sus amigos pasaban corriendo en dirección al pasillo gritaban entre ellos y entre las pocas cosas que pudo entender hubo dos palabras que hicieron que se le atorara el café y comenzara a correr en dirección hacia donde todos los chicos se dirigían, no podía entender que pasaba pero la palabra Isabelle y pelea, era suficiente para que se preocupara.

En el pasillo ya eran varios los alumnos que se habían acercado a tratar de separar a las chicas sin éxito, todo el que se acercaba recibía varios rasguños, y es que después de la sorpresa inicial Jocelyn se habían recuperado y ahora ella también le regresaba los golpes a Izzy.

James por su parte corría dominando el balón hacia la portería a punto de anotar un gol, ya que desde que había ingresado a la universidad se había unido al equipo de futbol y era el máximo goleador de la temporada, con un potente disparo venció al portero y vio como todos sus amigos incluida Jimena se acercaban a festejar con él, pero algo lo distrajo un chico se acercaba gritando desde las gradas.

-Pelea de chicas en el tercer piso- todos los chicos que jugaban voltearon riéndose, era muy común que los chicos se liaran a golpes en los pasillos, pero pocas veces eran las mujeres las que daban ese tipo de espectáculos.

-Oh vamos chicos sigamos jugando- les grito Jimena, sin darle importancia al chisme –no me digan que les interesa ver una pelea de viejas zorras-

El chico que había llegado corriendo con el rumor sonrió cínicamente antes de dirigirse a Jimena y decir burlonamente –Nunca creí que llegaría el día que te escucharía decirle zorra a tu amiguita del alma- Al escuchar esa frase James que se había dado la vuelta con el balón corrió y levanto al chico del cuello furioso antes de añadir –Explícame en este momento que está pasando en el tercer piso- Jimena que veía la escena impactada a su lado solo le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico para que no perdiera el control.

-Su amiga la chica Turner esta agarrándose a golpes con la novia de Black- al chico le costaba respirar de lo fuerte que lo apretaba al cuello James, pero cuando los primos escucharon eso, salieron corriendo en dirección al pasillo, no sabían que había pasado pero no podían permitir que Izzy se metiera en problemas.

Alec fue el primero en llegar al pasillo, le costó acercarse hasta la pelea porque las chicas eran rodeadas por alrededor de 20 chicos que no dejaban que nadie se acercara a separarlas. El chico a pesar de imponer demasiado con su gran estatura no lograba abrirse paso entre los chicos y veía desesperado como su hermana se agarraba a golpes con la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

James y Jimena llegaron sin aire al tercer piso ya que habían corrido desde los jardines del campus hasta ahí, y pudieron notar con desesperación como a pesar de que Alec aventaba a los chicos para que lo dejaran pasar a separar a su hermana era imposible que pudiera cruzar habiendo tantos chicos alrededor.

-Tienen 30 segundos para apartarse antes de que llame a mi papa y todos los que estén aquí queden sancionados- al escuchar a la hija del director tan molesta todos los chicos decidieron irse de ahí y no arriesgarse a una suspensión, después de todo las chicas ya tenían alrededor de 5 minutos golpeándose y la pelea comenzaba a aburrirles.

Cuando todos la gente se disperso incluso las amigas de Jocelyn, los tres amigos pudieron notar la gravedad del asunto, Jocelyn sangraba de la nariz mientras que Izzy tenía un labio reventado y un ojo inflamado, sin contar la cantidad de pelo de ambas tirado alrededor de ellas que parecía que se habían arrancado.

Alec se acerco a Izzy que en esos momentos estaba sobre Jocelyn y la abrazo para separarlos mientras la chica seguía arrojando patadas y gritando que la soltaran, mientras tanto James le dio su brazo a Jocelyn para ponerla de pie antes de volverse hacia Alec y ver si necesitaba ayuda con Izzy.

Bastian por otro lado estaba recostado en su cama, sabía que había cometido un error al haberse acercado así a Jimena, pero al ver la expresión de añoranza en su mirada al observar la foto no lo pudo evitar, siempre le costaba mantenerse lejos de la chica, por eso había decidido seguir de novio de Jocelyn, porque así se aseguraba de que Jimena no se acercaría a él, pero en los momentos en que veía a la chica vulnerable era imposible no querer consolarla, a pesar de los 4 años que habían transcurrido y aunque nunca lo admitiera durante el día deseaba odiarla porque ella le había roto su corazón, pero no había noche en que no se durmiera pensando en ella.

Se levanto lentamente sabia que debía ir a la enfermería y conseguir el permiso para no asistir a clases ese día, después de todo no le mentiría a la enfermera, realmente tenía una grave herida en el corazón.

Alec luchaba por detener a su hermana que parecía dispuesta a terminar lo que había empezado, mientras James había soltado a Jocelyn y esta se recargaba en la pared, veía con furia hacia Izzy, y James sabía que si la chica se había tranquilizado era solo por el temor de que Jimena se metiera en la pelea y si golpeaba a la hija del director estaría en grandes aprietos.

James sonrió al observar como Alec a pesar de ser el más alto de sus amigos no era para nada el más fuerte, y es que su hermanita menor estaba a punto de soltársele y dejársele ir de nuevo a Jocelyn, por lo que el chico con una sonrisa en los labios se acerco hacia los hermanos Turner, desde que eran niños a pesar de que James era muy unido a su prima Jimena, entre él y la chica Turner siempre había existido una conexión muy especial y al crecer la chica se había acercado más aun a él ya que su hermano y Bastian no hacían más que asfixiarla al quererla sobreproteger.

-Izzy si no te tranquilizas serás castigada por el director- la pelinegra volteo a verlo interrogante ya que no era muy común que al chico Potter le importaran los castigos- y no creo que quieras sufrir la furia de mi primita adorada si te pierdes la charla de esta noche por estar en detención- al terminar soltó una fuerte carcajada junto con Izzy y Alec al ver esto se relajo y aflojo el agarre en su hermana.

Los dos chicos la tomaron por los hombros y la dirigieron a la enfermería, sabían que la enfermera los quería lo suficiente como para curar las heridas de Izzy sin preguntarles como se había lastimado, y es que al ser Jimena hija del director de la universidad desde muy pequeños habían pasado varios veranos paseando por el campus durante las vacaciones de los alumnos.

Alec volteo a ver a Jimena con la esperanza de que la chica los siguiera, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que estaría muy molesta y no se iría de ahí sin haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades a Jocelyn, verdades que el mismo se mordía la lengua por no gritárselas a la rubia, pero sabía que Jimena se encargaría de que a esa chica le quedara claro no volverse a acercar a Izzy.

Bastian por otro lado salía de la enfermería, no le había costado conseguir el permiso de la enfermera para no asistir a clases, lo único que le había molestado es que debido a sus problemas de salud cada que sufría una molestia por mínima que fuera le llamaban por teléfono a su padre y este siempre se quedaba muy preocupado, así que sabía que tenía que darse prisa en llegar a su habitación y marcarle el a su padre para asegurarle que se encontraba bien e inventarle una excusa de porque había decidido faltar a clases.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio como por el pasillo principal se acercaban sus tres amigos, pero antes de girar hacia el dormitorio, escucho una voz que le gritaba.

Se giro y se quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver como su mejor amiga se acercaba llorando y mas al notar los múltiples golpes que tenía en su casa, cuando se amiga estuvo cerca solo abrió los brazos y la apretó muy fuerte, pero a pesar de estar muy preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado, la furia se estaba apoderando de él y es que ya estaba pensando en las mil formas en que torturaría al imbécil que hubiera lastimado y hecho llorar a su hermanita.

Después de un par de minutos separo a la chica y volteo a ver fijamente a sus dos mejores amigos muy serio –Explíquenme que paso- la voz se le cortaba de la furia que sentía –y más les vale que me digan que le dieron su merecido al infeliz que se atrevió a lastimarla.

Alec trago saliva preocupado por la reacción de su amigo al saber quien había golpeado a su amiga, pero la sutileza no era una de las características del chico Potter así que el hablo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras –Izzy se peleo de camino a clases- Bastian volteo a ver a su amiga y aunque quiso aparentar seriedad una sonrisa escapo de sus labios – y no le dimos su merecido porque un caballero nunca le levanta la mano a una mujer- los tres amigos se rieron ya que ninguno podía considerar un caballero a James- pero no te preocupes Jimena ya se quedo dándole su merecido a tu noviecita.

Al escuchar esto el color de la cara de Bastian desapareció y se echo a correr por los pasillos, no sabía porque estaba más molesto si por el hecho de que solo le preocupara Jimena o las ganas que tenia de el mismo golpear a Jocelyn por atreverse a lastimar a sus amigas.

Cuando los amigos vieron correr a Bastian no pudieron más que sonreír, Izzy se limpio las lagrimas falsas y soltó una carcajada, al verla su hermano la intento reprender –Ya sospechaba yo que tú eras incapaz de llorar por una pelea- James e Izzy solo movían la cabeza divertidos –sabes que provocaste que Bastian se fuera enfurecido hacia donde están Jimena y Jocelyn y eso puede terminar muy mal- por más que Alec trataba de aparentar estar molestos la cara de diversión de sus amigos era imposible de ignorar.

-Para la única que van a terminar mal las cosas va ser para Jocelyn- contesto muy segura la chica, mientras que James que había entendido desde el principio el plan de su amiga solo sonreía –los tres sabemos que Bastian es incapaz de lastimar a Jimena o de permitir que alguien más lo haga, así que las probabilidades de que Bastian y Jocelyn discutan y de una vez por todas terminen son muy grandes- termino con una sonrisa, la cual se incremento al ver como su hermano quedaba sorprendido al escuchar su plan y sonreía antes de abrazarla.

Mientras tanto cuando Jimena vio que sus amigos doblaron por el pasillo se giro lentamente hacia Jocelyn, que seguía tomando aire recargada en la pared, pero que estaba muy atenta a cualquier movimiento de la chica Thompson.

Disfrutaba de ver a Jocelyn completamente aterrada pensando que ella se le dejaría ir a golpes en cualquier momento, por lo que se dedico a solo observarla fijamente un par de minutos.

-No te pienso golpear- dijo serenamente – ganas no me faltan pero Izzy te dio ella sola una paliza y si yo te golpeo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que iras por ahí diciendo que ambas te golpeamos y por eso no te defendiste- Jocelyn rio porque a pesar de que nunca se había llevado con Jimena si tenían muchos años siendo compañeras de escuela y parecía que la castaña sí que la conocía –y no pienso quitarle a mi mejor amiga el honor de poder decir que te dio tu merecido.

Jimena se giro para irse a alcanzar a sus amigos a la enfermería- Muy valiente de tu parte Thompson- Jimena siguió caminando sin prestarle atención –dejar que Turner te defienda y haga ella el trabajo sucio- Jocelyn se rio aun mas fuerte –porque sé que tu sabes perfectamente que el pleito entre las dos fue porque ella te defendió cuando solté algunas verdades sobre ti-

La castaña solo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y añadir –Se que el pleito fue por mi- dijo cínicamente – y solo te daré una semana para que te recuperes de los golpes y entonces yo personalmente te mandare a la enfermería- estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando Jocelyn se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Por fin la rebelde Jimena saca las uñas para defenderse- añadió cínicamente –pero esta pelea la perdiste hace varios años- Jimena se libero pero en vez de alejarse la miro fijamente –yo gane y el premio fue Bastian- termino sonriente.

-Yo no te pienso golpear por Bastian- soltó al fin Jimena con una voz burlona – al contrario te agradezco el que me lo quitaras de encima- Jimena se separo de ella y se quedo viendo fijamente a un punto en la pared sobre el hombro de la rubia –se merecen son tal para cual- se volvió a acercar a Jocelyn y solo añadió –pero nadie se mete con alguien de mi familia sin recibir su merecido y ya que Alec y James no te pueden golpear yo me quedare con mucho gusto con ese placer- Jimena se giro velozmente.

-Los chicos están en la enfermería- añadió una voz temblorosa, al escucharla solo rio y sin girarse siguió su camino.

Jocelyn en cambio sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo al escuchar la voz de Bastian.

-Desde cuando estabas escuchando amor- dijo nerviosamente.

-Llegue aquí antes incluso de que Jimena empezara a hablar- Jocelyn sintió que desfallecería, conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber que no le perdonaría fácilmente que le hubiera hablado así a su amiga y mucho menos que hubiera lastimado a Izzy.

Jimena mientras tanto llego a la enfermería y sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones y parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma por lo que había hecho.

-Dime que no le diste motivos para decir que la golpee con ventaja- la castaña rio antes de abrazar a su amiga y añadir en su oído –La semana que viene me encargare personalmente de ella- ambas chicas rieron antes de separarse.

-Jocelyn ya aprendió la lección y no se volverá a meter con ninguna de las dos- añadió la voz sin expresión de Bastian, todos los chicos se giraron hacia el pasillo por el que venía entrando y pudieron observar que tenía un golpe en la mejilla –nadie se mete con mi hermana ni contigo- el chico a pesar de hablar con todos solo observaba fijamente a Jimena –así que hice lo que debí de hacer hace varios años- James y Alec rieron al sospechar lo que su amigo les trataba de decir y se acercaron y le pusieron una mano en el hombro cada uno –termine con Jocelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: HACE 22 AÑOS

Al escuchar al chico Izzy corrió a abrazarlo muy fuerte, mientras que Alec y James chocaban las palmas, felices de que por fin su mejor amigo hubiera decido cortar esa relación, Bastian reía feliz de ver la demostración de felicidad de sus hermanos, pero no quitaba la vista de Jimena la cual no se había movido de su lugar y observaba a sus amigos sin mostrar ninguna seña de felicidad.

Al final añadió –Solo espero que tu amiguita no culpe a Izzy de su ruptura- al escuchar esto todos los amigos voltearon a verla fijamente –porque si se atreve a volverla a tocar la voy a mandar a la enfermería sin pensarlo- al terminar de decir esto se giro por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, de donde los chicos que la conocían sabían que no saldría en las próximas horas.

-No esperabas que después de 4 años corriera a tus brazos al saber que habías terminado con Jocelyn verdad- le dijo seriamente James, pero decidió guardar silencio al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amigo, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre su mejor amigo y su prima, pero estaba segura de que los dos se habían querido muchísimo, y algunas veces al observar las reacciones de sus amigos él seguía pensando que algo de ese sentimiento aun seguía vivo.

-James solo recuerda que tu prima no fue la única que sufrió con nuestra ruptura- al decir esto Bastian se giro y antes de marcharse añadió –los veo en la noche en el despacho del director- el chico se dirigió por el pasillo contrario al de Jimena, los chicos sabían que iba para su habitación y que no lo verían hasta la hora de la cita con sus tíos.

-Yo me voy a clases- agrego Alec- y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- el chico le dio un beso a su hermana y la mano a su amigo a modo de despedida de sus ambos.

-Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta Izzy al ver a su hermano alejarse –no entienden que esta noche nuestra vida cambiara y debemos de estar más unidos que nunca- James solo movió la cabeza, sabía que a pesar de aparentar ser una chica dura, Izzy era la más sensible del grupo de amigos, y que era la que mostraba sus sentimientos más a menudo, por lo que la abrazo varios minutos.

-Señorita Turner- añadió después de soltarla con una sonrisa en la boca –seria usted tan amable de concederme el placer de pasar una de las mejores tardes de su vida conmigo-la chica rio al ver a su amigo tratando de sonar como todo un caballero.

-Sería un honor caballero Potter- contesto sonriendo, antes de que su amigo la abrazara y se dirigieran hacia los jardines del campus.

Mientras tanto a un par de kilómetros de ahí en el estudio de la familia Black el director de la universidad estaba platicando con Alan.

-Alan estas seguro de que te sientes con el poder de afrontar la verdad en una sola noche- preguntaba Joseph Thompson –sería mejor que esta noche solo hablaras sobre Izzy y Alec y aplazaras la plática con James y Jimena para otra noche- Alan rio al ver que Joseph trataba de no tocar el tema sobre el pasado de su hija esa noche.

-Una vez que empiece a hablar será más fácil continuar- respondió tajantemente Alan –siempre dije que el día que me decidiera a hablar no les ocultaría nada más a mis chicos-

Joseph solo asintió y siguió bebiendo la copa de whisky que tenía en su mano, no entendía como reaccionaria su hija pero sabía que la había criado rodeada de amor y entendería que todo lo que había hecho había sido por ese amor.

-Alan te veo por la noche- respondió después de un par de minutos en silencio –ya sabes que no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo la escuela sola.

Los dos hombres se despidieron con un abrazo caluroso, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Joseph llego a su oficina en el campus no se sorprendió de ver a uno de los prefectos del campus esperándolo detrás de su escritorio, en las raras ocasiones en las que se ausentaba de la universidad en horario de clases siempre lo recibían con quejas de algunos de sus alumnos.

-Señor Thompson en su ausencia tuvimos una pelea a golpes en un pasillo del tercer piso- Joseph asentía, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo era muy común que los chicos trataran de arreglar sus diferencias a golpes –entre dos alumnas.

Joseph ahora si observo con atención al prefecto ya que no era común que dos alumnas se golpearan, en todo el ciclo escolar aun no había habido ninguna pelea de chicas.

-Lamento informarle que su ahijada la señorita Turner fue una de las involucradas –Joseph se preocupo por Izzy y se temió que su hija hubiera estado involucrada también en el pleito-la otra chica fue la joven Marshall- al escuchar que Izzy había peleado con la novia de Bastian se preocupa aun mas –afortunadamente el pleito fue rápidamente solucionado por el hermano de la señorita Turner y sus amigos- Joseph suspiro aliviado de que Alec hubiera estado involucrado, sabía que el chico era el más sensato de sus amigos y seguro había impedido que las cosas se tornaran mas graves aun.

-Trae a mi despacho a los hermanos Turner, al joven Potter, al chico Black y a la señorita Thompson- ordeno rápidamente para escuchar la versión de los hechos de los chicos primero, sabía que los podía castigar esa noche por el pleito y así evitaría tener que darles muchas explicaciones, pero había visto muy decidido a Alan y sabia que si él se sentía listo para contar la verdad él no era nadie para impedírselo.

Pasados unos minutos el prefecto regreso al despacho tan solo acompañado por Alec, el director lo saludo y ordeno al prefecto que saliera y lo dejara a solas con el alumno.

-Donde están los demás- exigió tranquilamente, al ver que el chico se sentaba y ponía cómodo- ya me entere de la pelea, así que no me trates de ocultar lo que paso- termino

-Bastian termino con Jocelyn- comenzó Alec- después de que supo que golpeo a Izzy- el señor asintió, ya esperaba una reacción así de su sobrino- por lo que se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, James y mi hermana no se- dijo sinceramente –los deje en el pasillo antes de irme a clases- el director asintió al saber que Alec era incapaz de mentirle –pero supongo que se fueron de pinta y Jimena se molesto mucho porque Jocelyn golpeara a Izzy así que se fue a encerrar a su cuarto- termino rotundamente.

-Sabes que se merecen un castigo ejemplar verdad Alexander- añadió el director muy seriamente- se que entre las chicas y la novia de Bastian nunca ha existido una buena relación- Alec asintió tranquilamente y es que era de conocimiento de toda la universidad la pésima relación de las chicas –y se de muy buena fuente que Jocelyn ha pasado un par de años provocando a tus hermanas- el director suspiro profundamente sabiendo perfectamente que el problema había sido principalmente con Jimena y por eso nunca había intervenido – no me explico que les dijo hoy para que tu hermana reaccionara de ese modo- termino serenamente sirviéndose una taza de café y sirviéndole otra al chico.

-Todos estamos demasiado nerviosos por la reunión de hoy- respondió simplemente el chico –creo que el modo de Izzy de sacar su estrés fue golpeando a la primer persona que la provoco- el director sonrió tristemente, ya se imaginaba que escucharía algo así, aunque no estaba seguro si en verdad Isabelle había reaccionado así por la reunión de esa noche o solo era un pretexto de Alec por salvar a su hermana de un castigo ejemplar.

-Por esta vez no castigare a tu hermana Alexander- contesto después de meditarlo un poco –pero como comprenderás tampoco la señorita Marshall recibirá castigo- el castaño asintió sabiendo que sería totalmente injusto que solo Jocelyn tuviera que cumplir con un castigo –pero espero que Jimena se mantenga alejada de la señorita Jocelyn porque si no lo hace los 5 recibirán un castigo- el chico sonrió al ver lo bien que Joseph conocía a su hija –ahora vete a clases y espero que por la noche todos lleguen puntuales.

El chico se despidió y antes de salir por la puerta se giro y añadió –Hemos esperado 22 años por esto- su voz sonaba un tanto irónica –créeme que a ninguno nos interesa esperar ni un minuto más.

Mientras tanto Jimena trataba de descansar en su habitación, pero le era imposible, por una parte seguía muerta de coraje porque Jocelyn se hubiera atrevido a golpear a su amiga, y es que aparte de que no había querido golpear a la rubia por no arruinar la victoria de su amiga, sabía que su padre esperaría el mínimo error para arrepentirse de contarles la verdad y no quería darle ninguna oportunidad, pero aparte de eso se sentía molesta por la emoción que había sentido al saber que Bastian había roto con su novia, se había sentido como una niña enamorada y tenía que recordarse a sí misma que ya no era la chica ilusa de 18 años que había creído que Bastian era su príncipe azul.

Por otra parte estaba molesta por estar encerrada ahí, sabía que debería de estar con sus amigos disfrutando de tal vez la ultima tarde de tranquilidad que tendrían en mucho tiempo, había veces que deseaba ser como Izzy y no estar interesada en su pasado, aunque siendo sinceros a pesar de la temprana muerte de su madre a la que ni siquiera podía recordar ella había tenido una infancia feliz, su padre se había encargado de que nunca le faltara amor y aunque reconocía el hecho de que muchas veces le hubiera gustado tener a una mujer cerca que la hubiera querido y cuidado, sabía que gran parte de su carácter, que tanto le gustaba se había forjado de ese modo al ser criada por dos hombres adultos, pero no era tonta y sabia que existían muchos misterios en su vida, se le hacía imposible de creer que su madre y la de Bastian, así como los padres de su primo y de los hermanos Turner hubiera todos muertos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto que ninguno de los 5 chicos podía recordar nada de ellos.

Bastian por otro lado se sentía liberado al haber terminado con Jocelyn, nunca había sido feliz en esa relación pero tenía que admitir que el culpable de que no hubiera funcionando siempre había sido él, ya que la chica había puesto todo de su parte para que la relación funcionara y el simplemente seguía sin poder olvidar a Jimena, y ahora que por fin era soltero de nuevo una parte de el quería tratar de conquistar a la castaña de nuevo, después de todos ya no eran los mismo niños inmaduros de 18 años que no habían sabido manejar su relación, pero algo dentro de el le decía que después de la plática de esa noche los 5 deberían estar más unidos que nunca y una posible relación entre él y Jimena podía generar demasiadas complicaciones.

Izzy y James por otra parte disfrutaban de la linda tarde que estaban pasando, James había decidido que lo mejor era salir del campus, así que ambos se habían ido a relajar a un parque de diversiones cercano, la chica corría feliz comprando refrescos y golosinas, mientras que James reía y a la vez se asombraba de verla comer tanto, y es que la chica era capaz de comerse una vaca entera y seguía estando tan delgada como siempre.

-Me vas a mirar todo el rato o vas a subir conmigo a ese juego- Izzy señalaba la atracción principal del parque así como la más peligrosa, y a pesar de que James no disfrutaba mucho estando en las alturas, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a su amiga.

-Sera al último que nos subamos y regresaremos al colegio- advirtió con usa sonrisa de lado que volvía locas a todas las chicas el castaño.

Las horas pasaron y pronto llego la hora de la cena, Alec bajo al comedor solo, ya que seguía sin ver a sus amigos, pero una media hora antes se había topado con uno de los compañeros de el equipo de futbol de James que le había dicho muy molesto que el chico había llegado media hora al entrenamiento, por lo que suponía que su hermana ya había regresado también de el lugar al que había ido con el chico Potter.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada para la reunión se levanto del comedor y se dirigió para el despacho del director, no se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos ya estaban ahí, pensó en pedirles explicaciones de porque se habían desaparecido todo el día, pero se detuvo al ver la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, y es que a pesar de que todos estaban nerviosos, James e Izzy que se encontraban tomados de las manos y recargados en la puerta del despacho eran los más tranquilos, Jimena y Bastian estaban cada uno recargado en una pared diferente, y cada vez que su mirada se encontraba lanzaban chispas, lo cual era sinónimo de que por alguna extraña razón que tal vez ni ellos comprendieran estaban molestos el uno con el otro

-Me alegra su puntualidad- dijo abriendo la puerta señor Thompson –me temía que dado el día tan agitado que tuvieron en el que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de asistir a sus clases no se dieran tiempo para llegar a nuestra cita-

-Tío jamás te daríamos ese gusto- conteste desafiante James, ya que a pesar de que Joseph siempre había tratado de ser muy amable y apoyar en todo al primo de su hija, el chico siempre lo había rechazado y había puesto una pared muy grande entre ambos.

-Pásenle chicos- contesto el director como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras hirientes de su sobrino- Alan ya está dentro esperándolos- el adulto se hizo a un lado para que todos los jóvenes entraran.

Dentro del estudio se dieron cuenta que seguramente por órdenes de el papa de Jimena, el escritorio había sido empujado a una esquina de la oficina y en el centro había un sillón de 3 plazas donde las chicas tomaron asiento junto con Alec y James y Bastian se quedaron de pie frente a la silla de Alan y Joseph.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Jimena que aun se sentía mal por el enfrentamiento entre Izzy y Jocelyn perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba al ver que ninguno de los adultos aprecia dispuesto a comenzar a dar explicaciones.

-Van a comenzar a hablar o todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo- grito indignada olvidando el respeto que les debía a su padre y a su padrino.

-Dales tiempo para que se sientan preparados- le exigió Bastian, que además de estar molesto por la forma en que la chica le grito a su papa y a su padrino, quería una excusa para pelear con ella.

-Han tenido 22 años para preparar toda la sarta de mentiras que nos dirán esta noche- replico la castaña volteando a ver al chico Black –así que no creo que necesiten de mas minutos-

Al ver que Bastian estaba a punto de contestarle a Jimena y ver que se avecinaba el inicio de una gran pelea, James decidió intervenir, estaba harto de ver como sus amigos se gritaban y se lastimaban por el simple hecho de que no podían perdonarse lo que hacía tantos años había sucedido entre ellos –Por una vez en su vida pueden dejar de ser tan egoístas y ver que sus peleas nos afectan a todos- les grito encarándolos y haciendo que los dos chicos bajaran la cabeza arrepentidos.

-Créanme que esta noche no escucharan una sola mentira de nuestra parte- contesto Alan después de unos minutos en los que los chicos guardaron silencio –les he mentido por 22 años y ha llegado el día en que yo honre a la familia que perdí- todos los chicos lo veían sorprendidos porque Alan nunca les había hablado de sus padres y siempre había pretendido ser hijo único –los Black no son cobardes y yo estoy listo para hacerle honor a mi apellido y afrontar las consecuencias por todas las mentiras que les conté- Joseph a su lado solo asintió.

-Les contare todo solo les pido que no me interrumpan- continuo mientras bebía su copa de whisky –si tienen dudas se las responderé al final- los chicos asintieron, mientras un escalofrió es recorría la espalda, sabía que debía de ser algo muy serio si se habían esforzado tanto por ocultárselos – y les suplico también que no culpen a Joseph de lo que sucedió- el director levanto la mirada del suelo que es lo que había estado observando desde que Alan había comenzado a hablar – su único delito ha sido ayudarme y quererlos como si todos fueran sus hijos- los chicos asintieron, sorprendidos por la seriedad que el asunto estaba tomando.

-Recuerdan la charla que tuve con ustedes cuando cumplieron 11 años sobre la magia- los chicos asintieron y es que desde pequeños siempre habían pasado cosas extrañas y a las que no podían dar explicaciones a su alrededor y al cumplir los 11 años, Alan y Joseph les habían explicado de la existencia de la magia y de que ellos provenían de familias de magos muy antiguas, que en Europa se había desatado una guerra entre magos y por eso habían decidido criarlos a ellos en Estados Unidos, los chicos habían creído esa historia y extrañamente ninguno había mostrado interés por aprender a controlar su magia así que nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema- Bueno mi pasado y por tanto su pasado esta mas relacionado con la guerra en el mundo mágico de lo que piensan- James asintió ya que nunca había creído la historia del que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche y siempre había tenido la sensación de que sus padres habían muerto en esa guerra- la historia inicio hace 32 años en Hogwarts- los chicos se miraron interesados no creían que fueran a recorrer tanto en el pasado y menos que todo hubiera iniciado en la que sabían que era la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería mas grande de toda Europa- ese año llego una generación al colegio muy interesante formada por Remus Lupin, Lilian Evans, Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black- al escuchar el apellido todos se giraron a ver a Bastian rápidamente- Natalie Turner –los chicos Turner por el contrario no dieron el mínimo indicio de haber escuchado el nombre de su madre- y finalmente James Potter- todos perdieron el habla al escuchar que una persona que habían vivido hace tantos años tenía el mismo nombre que su amigo.

-El era mi verdadero padre- pregunto tembloroso el chico Potter, sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta ya que siempre había creído que su padre se llamaba John.

-Al final te responderé todas tus dudas Jimmy- le respondió Alan con cariño, y es que a pesar de que el Sr. Black adoraba a su hijo Bastian y quería mucho a Alec, siempre había mostrado un cariño especial por el chico Potter.

-Como les decía esos chicos ingresaron a Hogwarts, todos de 11 años y a pesar de que algunos eran de familias muy importantes en el mundo mágico jamás se habían visto en su corta vida, en el tren de camino a la escuela los 4 chicos coincidieron en el vagón con Natalie y nunca se volvieron a separar, a pesar de que todos los Black habían pertenecido a la casa Slytherin, Sirius quedo en Gryffindor al igual que todos sus amigos, la familia de Sirius lo repudio por ser un traidor y el chico dejo de visitar su hogar en vacaciones, pero nada le importo tenia a los mejores amigos del mundo, y juntos los 5 formaban el grupo de los merodeadores, nunca se ha visto en Hogwarts un grupo de chicos mas bromistas y mas unidos, Lilian por otro lado nunca volvió a convivir mucho con ellos ya que ella era muy estudiosa y respetuosa de las reglas.

-Porque la vida de unos jóvenes nos afecta tanto- pregunto temerosa Izzy, aunque le alegraba escuchar historias de su madre de joven.

-Izzy para entender el presente debes entender el pasado- respondió enigmáticamente Joseph, mientras que Alan solo asintió antes de continuar con la historia.

-Un año después cuatro jóvenes ingresaron a Hogwarts, los 4 tenían dentro del colegio a sus hermanos mayores, así que creían que para ellos no sería tan difícil adaptarse al colegio, estos chicos eran Regina Malfoy -Bastian se enderezo al escuchar el nombre de su madre – John Potter- James soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que no le habían mentido sobre el nombre de su padre y volteo sonriendo con su prima Jimena –Alan Black y finalmente –los chicos sonrieron animando que el cuarto chico seria Joseph –su hermano gemelo Regulus Black- todos los chicos ahora si estaban en shock nunca creyeron que Alan tuviera hermanos y mucho menos un gemelo, Alan suspiro al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían los chicos ante esa revelación, sin imaginar que esa era la verdad menos importante de todas las que se dirían ese noche.

Joseph que se percato de la desilusión y la sorpresa en el rostro de de los chicos al saber que él no era parte del grupo de amigos de Hogwarts se levanto y sirvió tazas de café para todos, dejando que su amigo continuara con la historia, sabía que esta parte estaba sorprendiendo a los chicos, pero lo que realmente los afectaría seria la historia después de que todos hubieran terminado Hogwarts.

-Pero estos chicos no podían estar más equivocados- continuo Alan con melancolía – al subir al tren de el colegio tuvieron un altercado, Regina iba por el tren buscando un compartimento vacio y al abrir uno vio como unos chicos varios años mas grandes molestaban e intimidaban a una chica que parecía tan solo un año mayor que ella, se acerco a defenderla cuando vio que uno de los chicos era su hermano mayor Lucius Malfoy, la chica que molestaban no era otra más que Natalie, que al ver a Regina entrar y sin saber quién era le grito que por favor buscara a James Potter y a Sirius Black, Lucius al observar a su hermanita menor la atrajo hacia él y le pidió que le diera su merecido a Natalie, Regina al saberse incapaz de tratar mal a otra chica, salió corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos.

Una hora después cuando por fin Natalie escapo de Lucius y sus secuaces corrió a buscar a sus amigos y además les conto que una chica a la que le había pedido ayuda se había negado a ir a buscarlos, por lo que James y Sirius muy molestos decidieron ir a buscar a la chica, la encontraron llorando en el ultimo compartimiento y al ser chicos de solo 12 años no tenían tacto así que en lugar de pedir una explicación comenzaron a gritarle y tratarla mal, un chico que iba pasado por ahí al escuchar entro y quiso defender a la chica, pero se sorprendió al ver que era su propio hermano el que aterrorizaba a la chica, pero lejos de acobardarse enfrento a su hermano mayor y a su amigo, ese día marco entre otras cosas mi separación de mi hermano Sirius –los chicos entonces entendieron que el chico que se había enfrentado a su hermano por defender a una chica desconocida era el mismo Alan – nunca olvidare como mi hermano me enfrento y me grito que estaba defendiendo a una desconocida que había lastimado a su mejor amiga, Regina entonces intervino diciendo que ella no era cualquier chica sino que era Regina Malfoy, esto enfureció mas a Sirius al saber que su hermano defendía a una Malfoy, una de las familias que el mas despreciaba, pero no me importo a mí la chica me parecía solo una niña indefensa que no tenía que ser juzgada por el actos de su familia, así se lo hice saber a mi hermano y a pesar de que años más tarde Sirius me concedería la razón ese día marco una diferencia que duro varios años entre nosotros- Alan suspiro mientras recordaba cómo se había sentido al perder la amistad de su hermano hasta que el estuvo en su último año de Hogwarts.

-Papa tu actuaste de forma noble- trato de animarlo Bastian al ver su tristeza –tu hermano fue el prejuicioso y el que debería sentirse culpable por sus acciones no tu- los demás chicos asintieron dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Bastian tu tío Sirius- respondió al instante Alan – es la persona más noble y valiente que he conocido en el mundo, debes de entender que solo tenía 12 años, mi madre y mi padre lo repudiaban por no ser un Slytherin y no comulgar con la idea de familias como los Malfoy, y el que su hermano menor defendiera a una chica Malfoy fue un duro golpe para el- los chicos no dijeron nada pero entendía de la reacción de Sirius – después de eso mi hermano y su amigo dejaron el vagón y yo me quede platicando con Regina, nos hicimos grandes amigos desde ese día- Bastian sonrió al saber cómo sus papas se habían conocido – más tarde al llegar a Hogwarts inicio la selección de casas, Regina termino en Slytherin al igual que mi hermano Regulus, John fue un Gryffindor al igual que su hermano mayor James, mientras que yo contrario a lo que todos creían termine en Ravenclaw.

-Al pasar de los meses yo seguía siendo amigo de Regina a pesar de estar en diferentes casas, y es que al ser un Black no era bien recibido entre mis compañeros de casa- los chicos entendía la soledad que debía de sentir el chico de tan solo 11 años- mientras Regina tampoco convivía con la gente de su casa incluido mi hermano Regulus, y es que la chica no comulgaba para nada con las ideas de pureza de sangre que ante el ascenso de Lord Voldemort cada día crecían mas incluso entre chicos de solo 11 años, y John en cambio seguía a su hermano James y a todos sus amigos para todos lados, los admiraba a pesar de que en las clases que compartíamos podíamos notar que él era un chico tranquilo contrario a mi hermano y a sus amigos- todos voltearon a ver a James con una sonrisa y es que el chico era demasiado parecido a su papa por la descripción que daba Alan, ya que el chico Potter siempre había sido el más tranquilo de ellos a comparación con Bastian y con las chicas que eran un torbellino y pocas veces estaban quietos- un día después de un partido de quidditch- al ver la expresión de confusión de los chicos, Alan decidió explicarles –el quidditch es un deporte mágico muy popular en Hogwarts- los chicos asintieron- en el que los Slytherin perdieron contra Gryffindor la casa de Regina estaba totalmente furiosa, Regina me pidió que nos viéramos para hacer nuestras tareas con calma en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, me empecé a preocupar cuando paso más de media hora y ella no llegaba así que decidí dar una vuelta por los pasillos para ver si la veía, al girar por un pasillo vi una imagen que me dejo paralizado, Regina lloraba abrazándose sus rodillas, su túnica estaba desgarrada y junto a ella John se recargaba en una pared, sangraba de la nariz y tenía el rostro desencajado por la furia- Bastian también estaba furioso a pesar de saber que era algo que ya había pasado hace muchos años- me acerque a abrazarla mientras John me explicaba que él iba pasando por ese pasillo cuando vio que una pandilla de chicos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de nuestro curso la atacaban- al ver que todos lo veían queriendo saber el motivo el añadió –esos chicos eran humillados por Lucius y sus amigos, así que creyeron que sería divertido meterse con su hermana- los chicos negaban con la casa a la vez que se les hacía imposible creer que niños de tan corta edad pudieran tener esos prejuicios, e internamente agradecían haberse criado lejos de gente con esa mentalidad –cuando John vio esto corrió a defender a Regina, desde ese día los tres nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, y eso me alejo aun mas de Regulus- Alan recordaba con nostalgia lo doloroso que había sido separarse de su hermano gemelo –pero James y Sirius recibieron con alegría la notica de que éramos amigos, y aunque no les agradaba nuestra amistad con Regina la comenzar a tolerar, conforme crecimos nos separamos aun mas de nuestros hermanos ya que en Hogwarts es prácticamente imposible coincidir con alguien que no va en tu grado o que no es de tu misma casa-

Los chicos sonrieron con nostalgia, imaginando que si hubieran estudiado en Hogwarts aunque no hubieran ido en la misma casa, y Alec incluso hubiera estudiado en un curso diferente a ellos jamás se hubieran separado.

-Pero lo que verdaderamente nos unió de nuevo a James y a Sirius- los chicos se alegraron de que sus padres hubieran arreglado las diferencias con sus hermanos –fue que en nuestro segundo año escuchamos una conversación del director de la escuela con la enfermera, en ella supimos que su mejor amigo Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo- los chicos se asombraron y preocuparon por partes iguales –antes de proseguir quiero que sepan que Remus es tal vez la persona con más conciencia que he conocido en toda mi vida, leal a sus amigos y valiente- los chicos asentía, mientras una duda comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Alec- y que comprendan que los hombres lobos no son monstruos, son personas normales que tuvieron la desgracia de ser mordidas y que efectivamente un día al mes pierden la cordura- Izzy que había leído a escondidas de todo el mundo sobre las criaturas fantásticas en algunos viejos libros que había logrado encontrar de su madre solo asentía a la información que Alan les daba a sus amigos –pero el resto del tiempo son personas totalmente normales- Joseph respingo a ese comentario, y los chicos pudieron percatarse de nuevo que queda que la magia se mencionaba su director parecía menos contento –nosotros guardamos el secreto hasta que en nuestro quinto año durante unas vacaciones que pasábamos todos juntos en la casa de los Potter se nos escapo hacer un comentario referente a la licantropía de Remus, cuando los chicos supieron que nosotros habíamos descubierto el secreto incluso antes de que Remus se los contara a ellos nos ganamos completamente su confianza y respeto.

-En nuestro penúltimo curso yo empecé a notar que John estaba enamorado de Regina, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, y aunque mi mejor amigo nunca me lo confirmo cuando se lo preguntaba lo conocía lo suficiente para saber de sus sentimientos- James se enderezo completamente mirando a Bastian, sin entender cómo era posible que su padre hubiera estado enamorado de la madre de su mejor amigo- y al mismo tiempo después de 3 años de intentar negar lo que sentían James había comenzado a ser novio de Lily Evans- James empezaba a creer que sus tíos serian los papas de Harry Potter, el chico del que escucho hablar en Londres –y Remus quien siempre se había portando muy cerrado a enamorarse de alguien por su problema de licantropía inicio una relación un poco complicada con su mejor amiga Natalie- las sospechas de Alec de lo que le sucedía en las noches de luna llena empezaron a cobrar sentido, pero lo embargo la preocupación de que Izzy al no haber presentado esas molestias nunca tal vez no fuera su verdadera hermana, volteo a ver a la chica y pudo notar que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo, por lo que la tomo del brazo y la apretó, tratando de darle a entender que no importaba lo que sucedería ellos eran hermanos.

-Sirius y los demás terminaron Hogwarts y a pesar de que querían estudiar una carrera la guerra contra Voldemort estaba en pleno auge y Dumbledore que era nuestro director y consejero necesitaba toda la ayuda para combatir a Voldemort y sus mortifagos- los chicos no podían siquiera imaginar lo que sus familias con tan solo 17 o 16 años habían tenido que pasar –así que Sirius, James, Remus, Peter y Lily se unieron a la lucha y pelearon alrededor de medio año sin descanso, después de ese tiempo John recibió una carta de su hermano mayor en la que le contaba que Lily y Natalie dejarían la lucha y se irían a vivir a la casa de verano de sus padres porque estaban embarazadas- Alec asintió sabiendo que él era uno de esos bebes mientras se preguntaba si su padre había muerto en esa guerra- James era el hombre más feliz del mundo y Sirius gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería el tío mas consentidor del mundo, Remus por otra parte estaba aterrado porque su hijo heredara su enfermedad, pero el amor que sentía por Natalie y por ese bebe que aun no nacía era más grande y se desvivía por atender a su mujer- Alec asentía comprendiendo los temores de su padre –a los pocos meses y estando nosotros ya fuera de Hogwarts presenciamos el nacimiento de Harry James Potter Evans y al mes siguiente de Alexander Remus Lupin Turner- Alec sonrío con melancolía al recordar que en los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su madre ella siempre lo llamaba Remy- a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra todo era felicidad para nosotros, esos dos pequeños eran la luz de nuestras vidas y recuerdo que mi hermano Sirius los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos, solo uno de nosotros no era completamente feliz y ese era yo –a Alan la voz se le comenzó a quebrar así que le arrimo un vaso de agua a su padre – yo estaba enamorado de Regina y no podía acercarme a ella porque mi mejor amigo también la amaba- Bastian y James se miraran fijamente entendiendo el dolor que sus padres debieron sentir al enamorase de la misma mujer, pero sin entender cómo es que ellos dos habían llegado a nacer –a Regina por otro lado cada día la veíamos menos y su hermano era un declarado mortifago, mientras que su padre financiaba muchos de los ataques de Voldemort – a Bastian un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, al saber que la familia de sus dos padres había comulgado con las ideas de ese asesino –un día escapo y llego al departamento que John y yo compartíamos estaba totalmente aterrada porque su padre la había comprometido en matrimonio con un conocido mortifago- Jimena se paro molesta a golpear la pared, lo único que faltaba en esa historia eran matrimonios arreglados, no entendía como los magos seguían teniendo esas ideas tan medievales –John y yo le propusimos huir a Estados Unidos, dejamos una corta carta para nuestros hermanos y así fue como conocí por primera vez California, a los quince días de estar aquí encontramos un departamento cerca de esta universidad, y en una de esas visitas conocimos a una chica de nuestra edad de la que nos hicimos amigos y nos llevo a conocer toda la ciudad, la chica se llamaba Jessica Arizpe- Jimena sonrío mientras observaba a su primo, ambos se habían comenzado a preguntar cuando aparecían en la historia sus madres y por fin su madre aparecía ahora solo faltaba que su tía Lily fuera nombrada- inmediatamente quedo enamorada de John- Alan hizo una pausa para esperar a ver la reacción de los primos Potter, los chicos solo se veían mientras Bastian los observaba a ambos, los 3 sabían que todo estaba convirtiéndose en un gran triangulo amoroso, del cual no podían ni imaginar el final – pero John solo tenía ojos para Regina y a pesar de que era cariñoso con Jessica jamás le dio a entender que estuviera interesada en ella de otra forma – Joseph se había levantado de su silla y ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar por el horizonte en la ventana- pero apenas teníamos un mes ahí cuando recibimos la noticia de que había problemas con Harry y decidimos volver , una profecía había sido hecha y todo indicaba que existía un 50% de probabilidades de que el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort era Harry- los chicos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar que era tan solo un bebe el encargado de vencer a un mago tenebroso- John y yo decidimos regresar inmediatamente, mientras Jessica nos ayudaría a proteger a Regina- los chicos asentían esperando a que esa separación hubiera ayudado a que los sentimientos de los chicos se aclararan- las cosas en Londres eran cada día más difíciles y la guerra más cruel, había muchísima protección alrededor del pequeño Harry, mientras que Alexander a pesar de que no sufría la dolorosa transformación que su padre sufría cada luna llena lloraba del incontrolable dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo –Alec a pesar de no recordar se estremeció mientras su hermana lo tomaba más fuerte del brazo – La felicidad de todos mis amigos se destruía, Natalie moría de dolor al ver sufrir a su hijo mientras que Remus se alejaba cada día más de su familia- Izzy se comenzó a inquietar era duro imaginar lo difícil que era la vida para su hermano pero era más difícil aun pensar en que Remus y Natalie se hubieran separado y ella no fuera su hija- nuestra estadía en Londres que en un inicio serian un par de días solamente se convirtió rápidamente en un mes y Regina que no se caracterizaba por su paciencia regreso a Londres- Jimena sonrío al saber que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que Regina, no hubiera soportado mucho tiempo estar lejos de sus amigos –una semana después mientras John estaba en una misión con Sirius y Remus, Natalie me llamo para que cuidara unas horas a el pequeño Alec así que salí a casa de los Lupin, pase ahí toda la tarde, Regina mientras tanto estaba en casa de Lily ayudándola con el pequeño Harry- Alan comenzó a temblar mientras bebía de un trago su vaso de whisky, los chicos sabían que si seguía así para cuando la historia terminara el estaría completamente borracho –fue la peor y la mejor noche de mi vida- Joseph se retiro de la ventana y coloco la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –estaba oscureciendo cuando Alec se quedo dormido- volteo a ver al joven con ternura, como si pudiera recordarlo de tan solo unos meses de edad- cuando alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con furia, corrí a abrir preocupado y el corazón se me paro varios segundos, frente a mi Regina estaba semidesnuda, golpeada y con la ropa desgarrada, no paraba de llorar y no podía entender lo que decía, la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en la sala- Alan era incapaz de seguir hablando, Izzy se levanto corriendo a abrazar a su padrino al mismo tiempo que James, Alec no podía articular palabra le era difícil de creer que él hubiera estado presente ese día y no recordaba absolutamente nada, Bastian por el contrario no soportaba el dolor de ver a su padre así y de saber por todo lo que su madre había tenido que pasar por lo que se levanto y comenzó a golpear la pared sin importarle el daño que se hacía en sus propios nudillos, todos sus amigos lo observaron sin saber que hacer o como detenerlo, hasta que Jimena se acerco lentamente a él y se interpuso entre el chico y la pared a la vez que le sujetaba el brazo, la chica no sabía que decirle así que solo lo abrazo como hacía años que no lo hacía y dejo que el chico descargara toda su frustración, Bastian no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Jimena se separo, pero contrario a lo que ella misma pensó en vez de alejarse del chico lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hasta el sillón de donde Izzy se había levantado para estar más cerca de Alan, ahí ambos se sentaron sin soltarse de las manos, esperando que Alan continuara su relato, Joseph suspiro al ver que mínimo su hija se había reconciliado con su amigo después de varios años.

-Entre lagrimas Regina me conto que al salir de casa de Lily y James había decidido ir para nuestro departamento caminando cuando Dolovoh, el chico con el que su padre pretendía casarla la abordo en un callejón comenzó a golpearla y besarla a la fuerza- Bastian a cada palabra de su padre apretaba más fuerte la mano de Jimena y se acercaba aun mas a ella –estuvo a punto de violarla cuando varios aurores llegaron a hacer una redada a un local cercana y entre la confusión pudo escapar de ahí- los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio – comenzó a correr pero decidió ir con Natalie porque tenía miedo de que cuando John y yo supiéramos tratáramos de matar a Dolovoh- Alan sonrío- en lo cual tenía mucha razón, solo esperaba que ella estuviera tranquila para ir a buscar a ese infeliz, le ofrecí una copa de vino para que se tranquilizara ella se negó y de repente estaba sobre mí en el sofá besándome –todos se sorprendieron ya que ninguno imagino esa reacción- tienen que entender que éramos adolescentes de 18 años y que ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia muy traumática lo único que me decía entre besos era la ayudara a olvidar los besos y las caricias de ese infeliz- Izzy y Jimena comenzaron a ponerse en el lugar de Regina y entendían su reacción –yo sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía que no podía traicionar así a John, pero amaba demasiado a Regina- James apoyaba mas el brazo en Alan, no le importaba el pasado, amaba a John por haberle dado la vida pero amaba por igual a Alan por haberlo criado y protegido y nunca cambiaria ese sentimiento a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado- tuvimos nuestra primera y única vez juntos- Bastian abrió la boca sorprendido imaginando que esa noche había sido concebido- Alec comenzó a llorar- todos voltearon a ver al chico y se rieron por lo inoportuno que había sido- y antes de que nos pudiéramos levantar para tomarlo en brazos Natalie entre a la casa junto con John- James trago salivo y Izzy al notar esa reacción se alejo de Alan y lo abrazo- trate de explicarme pero el huyo no me dejo decir nada, ni siquiera supo lo que Dolovoh había intentado hacer-Alan seguía temblando, sabía que muchos secretos ya había sido revelados pero faltaba contar tal vez la peor mentira de todas las que les habían dicho a los chicos –Regina al ver lo que sucedió también huyo sin dejarme hablar con ella- todos miraban con orgullo a Alan no entendían como alguien con tan solo 18 años había podido soportar tanto- pasaron dos meses después de esa noche hasta que volví a ver a mis amigos- todos asintieron sabiendo la angustia que debió de haber sufrido – en esos dos meses yo me acerque más aun Sirius, James se había encerrado bajo un encantamiento en el que solo si la persona que ellos elegían los traicionaba podían ser encontrados, Sirius se dedicaba a huir por Londres porque todos pensaban que él era esa persona y todos los mortifagos lo seguían para apresarlo, James hubiera deseado que la persona que guardara su secreto hubiera sido John pero fue imposible localizarlo, yo y Remus nos ofrecimos, pero James sabia de todos los problemas matrimoniales de Remus así que se negó a darle más preocupaciones, además de que él debía de proteger a Alec y decía que yo debía recorrer el mundo y encontrar a su hermano, así que decidió que quien guardara el secreto fuera Peter, pero que todo el mundo pensara que era Sirius, dos meses después recibí una llamada de Regina me cito en la antigua casa de Sirius, al llegar pude notar que ella estaba pálida y parecía que no había dormido en días, me abrazo y después de tomarse un te me confesó entre lagrimas que estaba huyendo de su familia porque estaba embarazada –una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bastian- me dijo que en 7 meses seria papa, en ese momento me aterrorice pero sobre todo sentí una gran felicidad, decidimos sentarnos a planear como huiríamos de Londres, pero la felicidad no duro más de un par de minutos- Alan se levanto y se acerco al sofá les pidió a los chicos que se levantaran, el se sentó en el centro les pidió a Bastian y a James que se sentaran cada uno a su lado y los tomo de la mano- Dolovoh llego a la casa, había seguido a Regina, nosotros no esperamos el ataque así que me inmovilizo rápidamente, me encadeno a una silla y comenzó a gritarle a Regina- los chicos contenían la respiración- había escuchado que la chica estaba embarazada y le dijo que se encargaría de ese niño nunca naciera- Alan aspiro fuerte antes de terminar- en ese tiempo los mortifagos comenzaba a usar las pistolas cuando querían asesinar a alguien y que su magia no fuera rastreada, Dolovoh no era tonto y sabia que aunque Regina estuviera embarazada no dejaba de ser una Malfoy y si Lucius descubría que él la había asesinado lo mataría- los chicos asintieron entendiendo la situación –le disparo frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada pero cuando la bala estaba a punto de impactarla la sombra de alguien que no pude distinguir la empujo y recibió el disparo- los chicos imaginaban que había sido Sirius o tal vez Remus- Dolovoh se asusto y salió corriendo, Regina se acerco al cuerpo y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba- Alan soltó un suspiro –en ese momento escuche una frase que nunca olvidare, el hombre que había salvado a Regina le dijo "Te amo, los amo a los dos, denle las gracias a Jessica por todo lo que hizo por mi y dile que si tu no hubieras existido ella hubiera sido el amor de mi vida"- los chicos al saber de quién se trataban comenzaron a llorar, mientras Izzy abrazaba fuertemente a James –John le salvo la vida a la mujer que ambos amábamos y a mi hijo, pero desgraciadamente el precio fue muy alto y ese día perdimos a mi mejor amigo para siempre.

-Tío podemos continuar otro día no tienes porque terminar hoy- le dijo llorando Jimena al ver el estado en el que Alan y todos sus amigos se encontraban.

Alan solo negó con la cabeza antes de regresar a su silla y continuar –Hablamos con James y le explicamos la situación y por mucho que insistí en estar con en el entierro de John él me lo impidió- los chicos se giraron indignados –jamás me culpo de lo que paso pero me convenció de huir esa misma noche junto con Regina además me hizo prometerle que el sacrificio de su hermano no sería en vano y que yo protegería a Regina pero sobre todo a mi hijo con mi vida- Bastian asintió sabiendo que su padre había cumplido su promesa- estábamos a punto de partir cuando Natalie llego con Alec en brazos- Izzy iba perdiendo la calma al sospechar que su madre huiría de Remus con su hermano –nos conto que hacia un par de meses habían desarrollado una poción que hacía que Remus no perdiera la conciencia durante los días de luna llena pero que era demasiado peligrosa dársela a Alec que apenas tenía el año de nacido, en la última luna llena después de que Remus había visto el dolor por el que pasaba su pequeño se culpo de todo y al siguiente día trato de suicidarse- Alec tragaba saliva al escuchar todo lo que su padre había sufrido con su nacimiento- Sirius había llegado a tiempo y lo había impedido pero Natalie tenía miedo de que si Remus seguía viendo como sufría con las transformaciones Alec lo volviera a intentar así que nos convenció de que la dejáramos huir con nosotros, después de pensarlo bastante acepte y hui con las dos chicas y Alec en brazos prometiéndome cuidarlos a todos por toda mi vida –Alec se levanto a abrazar a Alan, sabiendo que había cumplido perfectamente su promesa, y aunque las situaciones lo habían obligado a crecer lejos de sus padres sabia que ambos lo amaban y se amaban y todo lo que habían hecho había sido por verlo sano a él- llegamos a St. James y la primer persona a la que conocimos fue a Joseph le explique que éramos amigos de Jessica y que la estábamos buscando y nos ayudo a colarnos a su dormitorio- los chicos rieron al imaginar a un Joseph adolescente rompiendo las reglas de una escuela de la que ahora el se había convertido en director –cuando entramos a su cuarto la encontramos llorando abrazando una foto de John- los chicos ni siquiera suspiraban porque llegaban a la parte que más dudas les presentaban de toda la historia que siempre habían creído- abrazo a Regina antes de derrumbarse y preguntarle por John, contarle que había muerto fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida, después de eso se desmayo y decidimos llevarla a la enfermería, ahí nos dieron la noticia de que la chica estaba embarazada y cuando la dieron de alta nos confeso que todo el tiempo que John desapareció se había ido a refugiar con ella a California y que él era el padre de el bebe que esperaba- los chicos no entendían nada siempre creyeron que Jessica era la madre de Jimena y ahora resultaba que el padre de su bebe había sido John y el hijo de John era James- le prometí que la cuidaría y que nada le pasaría que me haría cargo de ese bebe.

Los 3 jóvenes se miraban preguntándose qué hubiera hecho cualquiera de ellos si a los 18 años hubieran tenido la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebe de un año y a dos que estaban por nacer.

-James y Sirius me dieron el dinero suficiente para que rentara una casa y pusiera el negocio de autos, de el que hasta la fecha nos mantenemos, Jessica dejo la universidad y se vino a vivir con nosotros, Joseph que siempre había estado enamorado de ella comenzó a visitarla casi a diario y fue así como el y yo nos hicimos los grandes amigos que ahora somos- los chicos al saber que Joseph se enamoro de la mama de James entendían aun menos la historia, en la cabeza de Jimena una teoría se comenzaba a formar pero no creía capaz a Alan de haberle mentido de esa forma- Natalie fue y registro a Alec con un solo nombre y solo con su apellido, y después de un mes y medio nos dio la noticia de que tenía 2 meses de embarazo- Izzy suspiro al saber que afortunadamente era hija de Remus- eso sumaba a 4 niños a los que prometí cuidar con mi vida, pasaba el día trabajando y cada día Regina y yo nos alejábamos mas- Bastian asentía entendiendo la situación de sus padres – nos hacía demasiado falta John y ambos nos culpábamos de su muerte, se que ese día John llego a la cabaña de mi hermano porque Regina se lo pidió, así me entere de que ellos habían mantenido una larga charla en la que Regina le confesó a su mejor amigo que estaba embarazada aun antes de decírmelo a mí, y yo no soportaba el dolor de saber que John murió sabiendo que yo sería padre pero que no pudo saber que el también tendría un hijo, un par de meses después Jessica nos confeso que Joseph le había pedido matrimonio y pensaba aceptar y aunque me costo aceptarlo Regina y Natalie me hicieron entender que ella no tenia porque guardarle luto a alguien con quien ni siquiera habia tenido una relación duradera asi que acepte que se casara con el con la condición de que el hijo de John fuera un Potter- James asintio eso les confirmaba que efectivamente el era el hijo de Jessica y de John, pero nadie entendía de donde había nacido Jimena – un mes antes de que Regina tuviera a Bastian que es el mayor de ustedes nos enteramos que Peter había traicionado a James- los chicos contuvieron la respiración ya que ninguno imaginaba eso –Voldemort ataco su casa y mato a James y Lily pero milagrosamente Harry había sobrevivido y había logrado derrotar a Voldemort, los 3 sentimos que moríamos y mas al saber que Sirius había sido acusado de traición y enviado a Azkaban-Bastian se levanto a abrazar a su padre –quería ir a sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, quería traer a Harry a vivir conmigo, pero tenía una promesa que cumplirle a James y a John, confié en que Remus se encargaría de Harry y que Dumbledore se encargaría de mi hermano, pero en ambas cosas me equivoque- los chicos imaginaban lo difícil que esa decisión había sido para Alan- entonces Natalie me confesó que Peter la había encontrado hacia unos meses en California y le había dado una poción mejorada que contralaría los síntomas de Alec hasta que quedaran en solo dolores de cabeza- Alec asintió sabiendo que la poción había funcionado ya que el no recordaba haber sufrido más que ligeros dolores de cabeza en las noches de luna llena – y que ella misma la tomaba porque esa poción haría que el bebe que estaba esperando ni siquiera sufriera de dolores de cabeza- Izzy asintió sabiendo que ella nunca había sufrido una molestia –y que como yo me había dado cuenta los dolores de Alec habían ido mejorando y que si después de la primer luna llena de Izzy- la chica respingo al oír su nombre ya que a los demás solo los llamaba bebes –Natalie escogió tu nombre desde que supo que estabas embarazada- la chica sonrío- y había decidido que si tu pasabas tu primer luna llena sin dolor se iría a buscar a Remus- los chicos asintieron sin entender que había fallado- con la guerra terminada el padre de Regina se dedico a usar todo su dinero para encontrar a su hija, vivíamos con miedo de que un día llegara y se la quisiera llevar o la alejara de nuestro hijo- Bastian no podía entender como sus padres habían sido tan nobles con la clase de abuelos que había tenido – llego el día que lleve a Regina al hospital para que el bebe naciera- los chicos rieron al saber del nacimiento de su amigo –Bastian Black Malfoy llego al mundo y- a Alan la voz se le corto de nuevo –al siguiente día que regrese a verlos había solo una carta junto a la cuna del bebe, Regina se había ido –Bastian quedo sorprendido siempre pensó que su madre había muerto no que los había abandonado –en la carta decía que hacía meses que su padre nos había encontrado que la había estado amenazando y sabia que su bebe estaba por nacer- Jimena movía la cabeza mientras tomaba del brazo a Alan –que le había exigido que después de que naciera se deshiciera de él y regresara a Londres y que si no lo hacia todos los aurores irían a buscarme ya que había una orden de secuestro en mi contra y me acusaría de haber matado a John- nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- y los únicos que podían probar que yo nunca lastime a John desgraciadamente no podrían ayudar porque eran James y Sirius, Regina me explicaba que después de mucho pensarlo había decidido regresar con su familia para que yo estuviera a salvo y criara a nuestro hijo-Bastian tragaba saliva entendiendo la difícil decisión que su madre tuvo que tomar –me recordaba que no tenía un solo hijo sino 4 y que ella se sacrificaría y no vería crecer a su hijo que a cambio solo me pedía el sacrificio de que lo mantuviera con vida y para eso nunca tenía que tratar de contactarla- Alan suspiro resignado, mientras que Bastian trataba de imaginar lo dolorosa que debió para sus padres la separación.

Los chicos callaban y observaban a su tío Alan, ahora entendían porque nunca les había hablado su pasado y comprendían porque a pesar de que sabían que Alan los quería y era feliz con ellos en sus ojos siempre había una mirada triste, que sufría por haber perdido a todas las personas que un día quiso.

-A la semana de que Regina se fue Natalie se enfermo gravemente y cayó en coma- los chicos lloraban al saber todas las desgracias que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo- los doctores no le daban esperanzas de vida pero la mantenían conectada a varios aparatos porque su embarazo se seguía desarrollando de un modo normal- Izzy lloraba más que nadie al imaginar que su madre ni siquiera la había podido conocer- una noche regrese del hospital a ver a Alec y Bastian a los cuales Jessica y Joseph cuidaban, entre a la habitación de Natalie a buscar algunos papeles y en su escritorio encontré una carta dirigida hacia mi- todos prestaron atención y James abrazaba a Izzy –en ella me contaba que después de que supo de la traición de Peter hacia James comenzó a investigar los posibles efectos secundarios que esta podía tener en los niños- todos miraban a los hermanos Turner sorprendidos- averiguo que en Alec no presentaría ninguna consecuencia- el chico suspiro a pesar de que ya imaginaba esa respuesta- pero el saber lo que produciría en Izzy la aterro- la pelinegra escondía su cara entre James mientras tomaba a Alec de la mano- Izzy nacería con la licantropía completa de su padre y sufriría las transformaciones cada luna llena- los chicos no daban crédito a lo que oían- Natalie no se resigno y se puso a buscar una cura hasta que encontró una potente poción que inhibiría los efectos en Izzy y haría que ella naciera sin ningún rastro de la licantropía en su sangre- Alan tomo aire de nuevo y prosiguió- pero para que la poción funcionara Natalie la tenía que beber antes de los siete meses de embarazo y ella caería en coma y morirá al tener al bebe- Izzy lloraba desconsolada sabiendo ahora que ella había sido el motivo de la muerte de su madre- Natalie amaba a su bebe aun sin conocerla y bebió la poción sin consultarlo con nadie- todos asentían mientras abrazaban a Izzy- además me pedía que cuidara a sus dos hijos y que nunca buscara a Remus- los chicos lo miraron sin entender- sabía que él no soportaría el saber que el amor de su vida había muerto por culpa de su enfermedad- los chicos asintieron entendido la situación.

Alan se levanto y se sirvió un vaso lleno de whisky antes de acercarse a Joseph y darle otro a él, Joseph lo bebió de un golpe mientras se servía otro- Yo les conté a Joseph y a Jessica lo que había pasado y ellos cuidaban de Bastian y Alec, mientras yo pasaba noche y día en el hospital con Natalie, hasta que llego el día en el que Jessica entro al hospital a tener a su bebe- James sonrió aunque no se explicaba que había sucedido con su madre- Joseph la acompaño y todos pensaban que él era el padre del bebe que esperaba- por las mejillas de Joseph varias lagrimas silenciosas corrían- fue un parto muy difícil pero todo salió bien- la voz de Alan estaba cargada de ironía- lo primero que hice fue a conocer a James Potter y al darme cuenta que era idéntico a John me enamore de él en ese instante- James sonrió entendiendo al fin la predilección que si tío Alan sentía hacia el e irónicamente también entendía porque Joseph y el nunca se habían llevado bien y es que él era hijo de la mujer que amaba y de el hombre al que culpaba de la desgracia de esta- cuando por fin pude entrar a ver a Jessica la encontré de pie vistiéndose- los chicos escuchaban incrédulos mientras James se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor- me explico que ella se iba- Jimena estaba furiosa al saber que la madre de su primo había decidido dejarlo sin importarle nada, después de todo Regina y Natalie no tenían otra opción y se habían sacrificado por sus hijos pero Jessica era egoísta y solo pensaba en ella- que no quería un hijo a sus 19 años y menos sin su padre que después de todo criar a otro bebe no sería una carga para mí y que sabía que Joseph me ayudaría- Joseph movía la cabeza se podía notar que aun después de tantos años el seguía sin entender la postura de Jessica- le dije que estaba cometiendo un error pero que yo no lo obligaría a cuidar a un bebe al que ella no quería y al que yo adoraba- James miro con orgullo a su tío- también le asegure que las puertas de mi casa estaría abiertas para el día que quisiera volver- James suspiro- pero ese día nunca llego.

-Al siguiente mes Isabelle Lupin Turner nació- Izzy ni siquiera sonrió sabiendo lo que su nacimiento significaba- esa misma noche Natalie murió y con ella murió mi ultimo contacto con mi pasado.

-Desde ese día he dedicado mi vida entera a cuidarlos- Alan seguía nervioso sin dejar de mirar a Jimena- deje de mantenerme informado de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y con Harry para no arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes- los chicos asintieron entendiendo- Joseph estuvo a mi lado cada día y juntos los hemos visto crecer y convertirse en chicos de los que estamos muy orgullosos y sé que John y Natalie los cuidan cada día- todos lloraban y se tomaban de las manos- y también se que si Remus y Regina los adoran con locura aun sin saber que ha sido de ustedes

Después de unos minutos de silencio Jimena no soporto mas el nudo en el estomago que sentía y exigió saber- Como llegue yo a sus vidas y porque al igual que ellos tengo magia- Alan suspiro resignado sabia que responder a esa pregunta sería lo más doloroso de la noche.

-Jessica tuvo gemelos- los chicos miraban incrédulos a Alan y sobre todo a Joseph- un niño y una niña- Jimena sentía que todo le daba vueltas y James y Bastian se acercaron a ella para sostenerla.

Después de un minuto la chica se giro hacia el que había creído que era su padre por años, pudo notar como este estaba sudando y llorando- Soy hija de Jessica y John Potter- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Joseph solo pudo asentir antes de tratar de acercarse a abrazarla y Jimena al ver el movimiento salió corriendo del despacho con Bastian y James corriendo tras ella.


End file.
